


Unexpected Sunrise

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe watches the sun rise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Sunrise

He hated mornings. Considering the fact he owned a bar and was up until the wee hours, it wasn't a surprise. He hadn't seen the sunrise in quite a while and when he did it was because he'd been up all night.

Rather like this morning.

Only this time he'd been driving through the night and was still a half a day away from home. When the sky began to change colors, he was lucky enough to find a rest stop, perfectly situated on a hill overlooking a fog laden valley and mountain range beyond, and was able to pull over. He watched the clouds turn a deep pink over the mountains. He stayed and watched as the sky went though a rainbow of colors, fading to a light pink then changing from a dark almost gold to yellow. When the last bit of color faded, he started his car, ready for the last part of his journey.

He was glad he stopped to watch the sun rise. He could appreciate their beauty more because it wasn't a common occurrence for him to see one.


End file.
